Propiedad
by azrael-nothing
Summary: Spoiler del cap 195. Ella era de su propiedad, y él a su vez.


Despues de ver el capitulo de este mes no me resisti a escribir algo sobre ellos, posiblemente quedaron un poco OCC al final pero bah.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Nakamura - sensei. Yo sólo escribo por diversión.

* * *

En cuanto más larga parecía la lucha de Tsuruga más daños arrastraba. Por ello ya era el momento de terminar con todo, Kuon debía entender que el pasado no cambiaria pero… su futuro, eso si lo haría.

Aunque todo se fue al carajo en cuanto la vio junto a su enemigo, numero uno de la chica, o eso se suponía. Toda la ira se acumuló en su cabeza y dejo de pensar claro en aquel momento, en todo momento, lo que dejo libre el camino para la parte oscura y sádica de él. Kuon, sin tener esas estúpidas restricciones que le ponía su alter ego, salió a la superficie. Dejo de lado todas esas ataduras, todos los recuerdos y alimentando su sed de odio y sangre los recuerdos de la chica que consideraba de su propiedad junto al pendejo de Fuwa Sho.

Se sentó en la habitación esperando que apareciera la pequeña hada, pasaron los minutos y ya se estaba aburriendo. Unos tacones le regresaron la sonrisa, Tsuruga intento tomar su lugar y ser Cain Hell, pero… ya era demasiado tarde. Siendo tan débil no pudo sostenerse y Kuon triunfante tomó su lugar, ella entro. Seguía tan preciosa como la recordaba, sin embargo, el sonido de un celular desato toda la ira de Kuon, otra vez ese pendejo venia a molestarlo. Le arrebato el celular y lo aventó lejos, ahora no tendría ninguna interrupción.

La acorralo entre él y la cama por dentro Kuon se lamia los labios, por fin tenia a la pequeña hada a su disposición, se preparaba para devorarla. De un momento a otro ella invirtió las posiciones, demostrando que quien dominaba en ese lugar era ella. Kuon la vio sorprendido, la pequeña hada en ese momento era la reina de la oscuridad y no lo dejaría ganar tan fácil.

Kyoko se encontraba nerviosa ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que hacia, pero algo tenia que hacer, Tsuruga estaba perdiendo contra toda la oscuridad escondida en su corazón. Ella no podía dejarlo perder, no cuando él la había salvado y ayudado en tanto, no cuando ella lo a…, eso no importaba en ese momento. Se rebelo contra la oscuridad de quien dominaba a Tsuruga y le demostró que ella no estaba jugando.

Si en ese momento tenia que luchar contra quien tenía enfrente, sin dudarlo lo haría. Ella era el amuleto de protección de Tsuruga Ren y este era el momento para ser usado. Lo provoco, le recordó que en ese momento estaban actuando, en sus ojos el nombre de Tsuruga Ren fue grabado. Toco su mejilla y la recorrió con la punta de los dedos mientras se acercaba, en una apuesta de todo o nada.

_Que lo entiendes ¿Cierto?

No pierdas Tsuruga-san, transmitió con su mirada, se acercó a su frente y al igual que un hechizo beso dicha parte. Kuon quien quedo inmóvil ante los movimientos de la reina oscura, escucho como en su interior esa oscuridad se quebraba junto con los recuerdos de la pequeña hada, todas esas sonrisas, ese llanto, ese dolor… no podía afirmar que desaparecían de inmediato pero si podía declarar que ahora veía un suave haz de luz entre toda esa oscuridad.

Tsuruga de nuevo tomó el control del cuerpo, ella lo llamo suavemente. Al abrir los ojos encontró la mirada ilusionada de la pequeña hada, quien lo reconoció. Aunque en ese momento no era ni Tsuruga ni Kuon, era ambos y posiblemente era quien debió haber sido siempre. Ella comenzó a abrir su camisa, tenia que admitir lo excitante de sus acciones. Él la miro retadoramente esperando a ver lo que haría ella.

Kyoko, no, Setsu demostró su dominio sobre ambos, ellos… tanto Tsuruga como Kuon eran suyos y esa marca en su frente lo declaraba, pero no era suficiente para dejarla satisfecha. En aquella habitación todos los prejuicios que se habían creado para protegerse quedaron de lado. Ella continúo hasta tener una amplia visión del torso desnudo del chico, ambos se observaban retadoramente.

_Quiero uno, que dure por siempre – dijo seductoramente.

_Esta bien – cedió Caín.

Con su sonrisa maliciosa ella se acercó al pecho del hombre, olfateo un poco antes de lograr llegar a su corazón, justo ahí, Setsu lamio la zona probando por primera vez a su hermano, sin gran ceremonia abrió la boca y mordió con poca fuerza comenzando a succionar, él la abrazo mientras dejaba que ella lo marcara como suyo. Caín, Tsuruga o quien fuese en ese momento sabía que ella era su dueña pero también la reclamaba como de su propiedad. La dejo jugar con él hasta que se encontrara satisfecha.

Cuando ella termino de marcarlo, él la agarro de la cintura y se sentó, pegándola a su cuerpo aun más. Escondió su rostro en su cuello, suspiro al sentir ese olor tan puro traspasar sus fosas nasales, Caín también necesitaba marcarla. Susurrando en su oído, pidió un permiso implícito cuando le pregunto si ella le pertenecía a él. Kyoko tardo en responder en cuanto noto que ninguno de los dos estaba actuando, sus sentimientos tomaron las riendas de la situación y en un suspiro ella le contesto que si.

Él la alejo de si lo suficiente para hundir su rostro cerca de su pecho, agradeció a que tenia libre toda la parte de los hombros y un poco más, recorrió con su nariz la blanca y pura piel de la chica, ella temblaba y su cuerpo comenzó a sonrojarse, despertando su libido, todavía no lo suficiente como para que ella lo notara, encontró el lugar perfecto en donde dejar su marca, por debajo de la clavícula izquierda. La probo, delicioso pensó. Con suavidad y una delicadeza inusual procedió a hacerle una marca en su limpia piel. Ella tembló aún más e involuntariamente dejo escapar un suspiro que sonó como un gemido despertando por completo una erección en él.

Dejo de morderla, observando de reojo la piel roja, ella tendría que usar un suéter o una chaqueta si no deseaba que otros miraran la marca que le dejo. Elevo su rostro y clavo sus ojos en la cara roja de ella. Estaba seguro que aun con toda la ropa puesta podía sentir su erección. Ambos se quedaron quietos hasta que él logro controlarse lo suficiente. Volviendo a ser Setsu, ella se levanto con calma de su regazo y sonriendo pícaramente fue a preparar su comida. Aunque Tsuruga estaba seguro de que huía de él y seguro iría a cambiarse.

Esperaba no haberse excedido con sus acciones, suspiro, olvido sus preocupaciones y entro en su papel como Caín, con pereza fue a recoger el celular roto de su hermanita, le compraría un nuevo con pantalla táctil y en donde pudiera guardar muchas imágenes de lo que le gustara. Tiro el teléfono al bote de basura e iba a molestar a su hermanita a la cocina cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta.

¿Quién podría ser? Se pregunto cuando fue a abrir, era tan tarde…

* * *

Creo que está claro el final, no? Bueno, pueden imaginarse a quien quieran detras de esa puerta. Das ist alles!


End file.
